The Dancing Queen (Under the Mountain)
by Lokifangirl
Summary: The prophecy of the Dancing Queen has long been foretold. Fiona the fangirl, a twentysomething with an unhealthy obsession with Tolkien's works, falls headfirst into middle earth with no idea of how she ended up there. Only that she has feelings and visions she cannot explain. Follow her as she joins the company with sass, dancing, and love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with a new story! I apologize to everyone for not updating- but I've been slammed. I feel terrible…..it's been forever. Anyway….Introducing, Fiona.

Look. We all reach a phase in life where we have a weird addiction/crush/obsession. Well maybe not everyone. Okay maybe just me. But I was finally becoming normal. I didn't spend every day reading the same books over and over. Wishing I were someplace else. But ringing in the New Year alone with my cat and Tolkien's books for company made me realize I had to wake up. I had to live my life. So I reduced it. I cut back to a chapter a night. I had been feeling like a recovering alcoholic. This toxic unexplainable obsession seemed to be going away.

How wrong I was.

So it's safe to say that when I ended up facedown in fucking Middle Earth I was a bit surprised. Pissed actually, because now getting over this addiction would be damn near impossible. However, a tiny part of me that I was attempting to squash was quivering with excitement. And it wasn't long before that part won out.

Middle Earth. My mind swam with possibilities. I could help! No never mind bad idea. I'd fuck it up. Stay far away from everyone. That's right- that was the best way to be helpful. Move into the nearest, grimy, unsuspecting hut and await a way back. IN NO WAY SHOULD YOU ENGAGE WITH ANY OF COMP-oof!

I found myself on the ground again. "My new sweater, shit I forgot how dirty this place was-is- But now I look like a local! Maybe I should just smear some on my face or something so I can blend-" I rambled, looking up into the concerned, wrinkled face of Gandalf the Grey.

"Milady, are you ill? You seem to be unusually flustered, and I might add- far from home" his deep voice rumbled.

"Whaaa? OH uh. Yes. I….am. Gandalf! You have no idea how relieved I am to see you. See, you're probably the only one who can help me get home! And you're right here! And here I was thinking I'd have to trek all over Middle Earth to find you and it would be awful and I'd probably die I mean come on look at me. I'm soooo glad to see you!" I gave him some jazz hands at the end. Because I'm generous. Gandalf's great wizardly brow had furrowed so deeply I couldn't see his eyebrows.

"Milady, have we met before? It's true that my memory isn't what it used to be, however, I feel strongly that if we had I would have certainly remembered you" he said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Oh. Um. Not exactly. It's complicated" I replied, looking anywhere but at him- which was, no terrible task, considering the scenery was spectacular! All I could tell of my surroundings was that I appeared to be in the middle of a dense forest- but that wasn't too helpful as there were forests all over Middle Earth.

"I find, actually, that it is very simple" he said, taking an apple from his robes and biting into it thoughtfully. I gave him a wtf look at he chuckled. "People do not just appear places randomly. There is usually a time, and a place- for everything. Therefore, I believe that you are here precisely because you mean to, and want to – whether you are aware of it or not." He continued chewing, pausing occasionally to brush his beard free of residue. "And therefore- it is fairly simple, and I bid you welcome." And with that, Gandalf began walking away.

"WAIT!" I called, cursing my short legs struggling to keep up with his long wizardly strides. "There must be something you can do to help me get home!" He stopped short suddenly, and I, wheezing, nearly keeled over.

"Home is wherever you make it" he said after a while, his eyes on the horizon. After examining his pensiveness, I decided that it was best not to argue.

"At least let me join you. I'm a bit of a wild card at the moment. I mean. I was sent here by god knows who. Probably best to keep your eye on me. I mean- couldn't have been an accident, us meeting- by your logic" I panted. "Also suggestion: Walk slower." Gandalf burst out laughing, a sound that worked its way straight into my heart. I smiled widely.

"You are quite the extraordinary thing. Very well. You shall join the company, because I fear, on this quest we have a great need for extraordinary things" Gandalf said, still chuckling. "You might be, exactly what we need."

Heart pumping with excitement, I did my best to keep up with Gandalf as we made our way through the underbrush towards The Shire. How beautiful it was. Just as I had pictured- the quintessential small town set into the earth, complete with nosy neighbors, rambunctious children- all set teeming in one glorious garden.

Soo in awe was I that I almost tripped and fell. "I'm good. I'm fine thank you" I reassured Gandalf when turned and gave me a questioning look. After I almost died dragging myself up the long winding hill- why did Bilbo have to live in the top of the hill anyway? Before long, we had reached the home of Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was sitting upon a stone bench, smoking a rather large pipe, and – as I knew he would, politely bid us a good morning. I smiled at him and he flushed, and then his eyes settled on Gandalf.

"You're Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey!" He exclaimed. Gandalf glanced at me, and shook his head.

"Yes indeed, I have been called such. My reputation, apparently, precedes me" he murmured thoughtfully. I cleared my throat loudly to bring him out of his reverie. "Ah yes, thank you- Miss-" He paused. "You have not given me the pleasure, milady, of informing me of the identity of whom I am addressing." SHIT. Great. What Middle Earth names did I pick out all those years ago? Think. Think. Oh well. My French name will have to do.

"Fiona" I replied, attempting to look confident. Gandalf raised his eyebrows, and it was clear he was not completely convinced.

"Mr. Baggins, as the lady so aptly reminded me, I am looking for someone to join in an adventure."

"An adventure! Well. Absolutely not. You have the wrong hobbit. No adventures here. Absolutely none." And with that Bilbo scurried back inside, and drew the shades. Gandalf heaved a heavy sigh. I did not at all like seeing Gandalf looking so defeated. Hopping from stepping stone to stepping stone, I made my way up to Bilbo's door.

"Mr. Baggins!" I knocked gently. "Mr. Baggins, I have one more proposition for you. It's much less scary than the idea of an adventure, I promise. I know that we just met, and this is all highly unconventional. But I'm afraid I'm new around here. I've landed in this world alone, separated from my family and friends. I've only read- (I hastily corrected) seen this place in my dreams. I've no idea why I'm here. But I do know one thing. And that's that I'm meant to help you. So will you at least allow me to do that?" A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I let out a quiet sob. I was frustrated, tired and hungry. Middle earth was not quite the heaven I thought it to be. Without the comforts of modern society I felt useless and alone. Tears stained the painted green wood and I slid down the door in a pathetic puddle. Through my despair, I made out a quiet sigh from the other side, followed by the sounds of the bolt unlocking.

"Please don't cry. I…..I am sorry if I was rude. Milady, I…..I would be honored if you would have tea with me" He said kindly, helping me to my feet. We both turned to look at Gandalf, and to our shock, he had vanished. "I suppose he does that. Being a wizard and all." I gave a snotty laugh.

"Yes I suppose he does."


	2. Chapter 2

After my embarrassing sobfest outside Bilbo's door, he was a bit wary of me- in a kind, caring way. He kept asking me if I was all right, if I needed anything. I was starting to feel crazy after all. I suppose he had a point. I had just met him and I started off by crying outside his door until he had to let me in.

 _Wow. Is this my life or the Bachelor?_ I wondered. Anyway, I spent a peaceful night in Bilbo's hole- as it was the coziest place I had ever been in. Entering gave me the feeling of being wrapped in a warm, fuzzy blanket. Bilbo's guest room held a small wooden bed, a little round window with paint peeling off, and a worn carpet that didn't look like it had been tread upon in a while. The patchwork quilt was knit lovingly with an embroidered version of Bilbo's hole, which I admired as I read: "To Bilbo from Aunt Maisie." _Awwww._

Carefully, so as not to disturb the beautiful quilt, I climbed into bed. It had been a day. So naturally, I fell right to sleep. A few minutes before I drifted off, I wondered if I should get up and at least attempt to moodily ponder my life for a bit. As, usually that is, I concluded, what one does in a story such as this. But as I was deciding, I dropped off to sleep. Typical me, really.

Turns out I was really exhausted- so exhausted in fact, that I slept through most of the day. Exhausted or not though, I pride myself on being a very good sleeper. I can sleep through almost anything.

Or so I thought.

I was awoken by a fierce banging on the door. I almost shit myself. In my bleary, half-asleep state- I had just realized what was about to happen. _The DWARVES. Are here. One. In particular._ I jumped out of bed, licking my hands frantically trying to pat my hair down and pinch some color into my cheeks. _Maybe I can just say I'm sick. I can't do this._ I wasn't sure when the trembling began, but so many emotions were shooting through my body. I just couldn't bear to walk out there and casually greet my very fictional crush. This wasn't just a setback, this would completely ruin my whole get-him-out of my system plan. I had a decision to make – as I stared at my frazzled now-clean-at-least reflection. I could walk out there and dive into this delusion, accepting it as reality. Or I could sit in here, and try to will myself back home. Because it could work. According to Gandalf, I was here because I subconsciously wanted to be. Therefore, if I made that choice in my heart- I could go home. I snorted. _Who was I kidding?_ _I was staying. Like hell I was going back. This was my dream. Reality is overrated.  
_

For the first time since I'd arrived- I allowed myself to feel excited. Unfortunately I was still in my sweater and jeans from the night before, but obviously Bilbo's female cousins/aunts/someone had stayed here before, and there were some little hobbit dresses in there. Luckily, I was short, and filled out enough to fit well in the dresses. As I was taking off my jeans to try some on, something hard fell to the floor. My phone! I was so happy to see technology I kissed it, then gagged. Who knew where that had been? Still, a mischievous smile crept over my face as I realized all my music was still on it. Before my logical side could protest, I was blasting Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody." I bopped around in front of the mirror, holding up dress after dress, mouthing the words gleefully. Eventually, I picked out a lovely sky blue one embroidered with little white flowers. But I couldn't stop dancing- the excitement of my decision let me have such release. I did everything. All the realistic problems went away. My job. My home. Everything – I had no cares. I moved my body like no one was watching, giggling wildly when I caught my flushed reflection in the mirror. Out of breath, I collapsed, surrounded by all the rejected dresses. At some point I had flung some hair ribbons in the air, and they were hanging all over me.I was laughing too hard to care. However, I had brilliantly failed to realize, that all the dwarves had arrived at this point and- Bilbo was, at that moment searching for the cause of the music, with a very suspicious Thorin and Gandalf right behind him (thinking no doubt that this was dark magic).

"WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME!" I sang with my hands in the air, twirling right into a very surprised Dwarven king who stood, open mouthed, in the doorway. Even Gandalf, seemed at a loss. Bilbo, as the host, recovered first.

"Fiona, we apologize for intruding but we – had never heard that music, and we thought-"

"Thought that there was something amiss. And we were not wrong" Thorin said in that glorious deep voice, arching an eyebrow. Bilbo shifted nervously, watching Thorin, whose gaze rested intently on me. His mouth twitched however, as he saw the ribbons hanging haphazardly over my face. I realized that his large rough hands still grasped my forearms. Electricity raced up at down my spine. Cursing under my breath, I freed myself, and took a step back, my face turning red.

"Fiona, this is Thorin Oakenshield. son of Thrain, Son of Thror, king of Erebor" Gandalf said quietly, also watching the two of us with a curious expression. Oh shit. This was not how I planned this. AT. ALL. _Why do you have to be so weird?_

"Hi. Hello. Sir. I mean, your majesty. Sire. Uh- I'm honored" I replied, curtsying. Thorin scowled at me, his guard back up. I stuck out my tongue at him and reveled in his shocked expression. So there. Gandalf looked at both of us sternly.

"And Thorin, this is Fiona. She will be joining the company" Gandalf said quietly. At this Thorin started.

"Wizard, you said nothing about a second burglar. We only require one, and I'd prefer Mr. Baggins given the choice" Thorin hissed. "At least he seems to have a sense of maturity." Gandalf's eyebrows raised, and he frowned.

"Excuse you!" I snapped. "I'm right here." Thorin rolled his eyes and shook his mane of hair, making the runes and beads dance.

"Thorin, you must trust me. I feel strongly that Fiona has unique talents that we have yet to discover. She was sent to us for a reason" Gandalf murmured.

"You expect me to take along a female! And a tiny one at that!" Thorin exploded, stabbing a meaty finger at me, damn near growling at Gandalf.

"Okay. First of all, who are you calling short? I mean really. You are a dwarf" I growled. "And secondly, no, I can't fight but you know what? I'm smart and I'm a quick learner. So you just…..watch it…" I finished lamely. I added a hair flip though for extra sass. And then the good ole stare down. Eventually he grunted in acknowledgement and turned and strode into the kitchens to rejoin his brethren. Bilbo had already scurried back in as well to try to stop the dwarves from destroying everything he owned. I hurried over and shut off the music, walking backwards, not wanting to disrespect Gandalf by turning my back on him.

"Sorry about that. Honestly. I didn't mean-"Gandalf waved me off, smiling.

"You have a spirit. One that we need I think, in these dark times" he remarked. I wrinkled my nose.

"So what is the story?" Gandalf's looked at me blankly. "I mean what are we saying to the dwarves?"

"The truth. You were sent here by forces unknown. And that you are here to give aid. That is all they ever need know" Gandalf said, cocking his head slightly. "Why? Do you feel you owe us an explanation?' I thought about it.

"No. I think- I think I wish there was something to explain. I wish I knew" I muttered. "I just want to earn their trust. And I'm not sure they will ever trust me if I'm just the unknown."

"Dwarves are notoriously stubborn, it's true- but I'm confident Thorin will come around. And the others are much more- shall we say accepting" Gandalf murmured, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, making me smile a little. "Although, if you don't believe me- you can very easily find out." He gestured toward the sounds of revelry, laughter and the clinking of mugs coming from the kitchen. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the room with an air of familiarity, as these dwarfs had been my family through some of the darkest times in my life. Still, I was nervous as hell- what if they didn't like me either? The revelry abruptly quieted as Gandalf and I entered.

"Please bid welcome to the newest member of the company, the lady Fiona" Gandalf said with authority. I nervously glanced around at the table, and giggled when I saw Bombur drop his chicken leg, and Bofur waving a hand in front of Killi's eyes. Feeling more confident, straightened and gave a little wave. Bombur waved back, a smile breaking across his face. For a moment there was silence. Then there was a chorus of "Welcome, lass! Well – she's a pretty one ain't she. Come sit here lass!" Laughing, I plopped down beside Bombur, because I felt like he had a similar vibe to me with the whole- jam-as-much-food-into-your-mouth-as-possible philosophy. He beamed and I felt like the best person ever. Shivering, I felt Thorin's gaze, and looked over. Big mistake. Those eyes were the most intense experience I had ever had. I was lost once he gazed at me- I forgot what I was doing, where I was, who I was- I mean it wasn't even fair. It was like a superpower. By this point, I bet you've figured out who my secret crush was. IS. Yep. And he hates me. So things were going great so far. Breaking the connection with one of my other loves and coping mechanisms- bread, I stuffed some in my mouth and turned to chat with Kili, on my other side.

Big mistake, as Thorin had just began his speech. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I promptly spit out my bread. "Happy now?" I said with my eyes. His mouth did that funny quirk thing again, as if he was suppressing laughter. But that was silly. Thorin didn't laugh. Or smile. He's too busy being moody…..sooo moodily sexy. OH MY GOD. SHUT UP.

"Fiona?" Killi whispered. "Best answer him lass."

"Wha?" I jerked back to reality.

"As I just asked the burglar, what is your weapon of choice?" Thorin repeated, dangerously close to growling.

"Oh. OH. Uh-none. No experience. Whatsoever….." I muttered.

"But I can learn" I finished pleadingly. "I mean, not much with the trolls- or the spiders…really scared of spiders actually, on account of a scarring and unrelated incident that occurred in a bathtub when I was seven….but I….."

"What is this nonsense? Gandalf!" Thorin roared. I shrank towards Kili. Gandalf had been smoking his pipe at the window, but it was clear he had been listening all along. He turned to me with a twinkle in his eye, ignoring Thorin's silent fuming and muttered curses.

"Trolls, you say. Where exactly?" Gandalf asked, addressing me. Kili had put a tentative comforting arm around my shoulder, and Thorin, caught it, and I saw his expression darken.

"I'm not sure. Um-"I shut my eyes (trying to remember the movie) and an image popped into my head. My forehead creased as I tried to will the image into focus. "An abandoned farm. It has a large, broken watermill in the front. It's in bad shape. There's a clearing nearby- I think that's where the trolls camp-" I broke off with a frustrated sigh, my head aching like crazy. "Look that's all I got. I have a killer headache. I can't…see…" It felt like all the dwarven axes were coming down on my skull. What was happening?

"Mahal!" Thorin exclaimed angrily, ignoring my pain. "We have no time to train you. With no experience, you will weigh down our quest. You risk not only your lives but ours. You think this a jest? You will die, and I will have blood on my hands. I refuse to lose my only opportunity to reclaim my homeland, my life, or my brothers because of some…..some stupid little dancing GIRL!"

Tears pricked at my vision, as I tried my hardest to pull myself together. Thorin couldn't see me cry. My heart was crumbling. The Dreams I had clung to now seemed delusional and stupid. How he would be. How he would act. Barely able to speak, I whispered "I can't see anymore….I'm sorry." All I remember before I fled was Thorin's solemn unreadable expression- and those eyes, daring me to come back, calling me weak, and yet- also beckoning me in a way that was almost tender.

I slammed the door behind me, trying to lock out not just people, but all of the feelings inside my head. I wished I could leave them outside and let them float away. The head ache had begun to go away, but I had a new ache in my heart- which pained me far more. The quilt poor Aunt Maisie had made was quickly soaked. I wanted to stop, but somehow I couldn't. Shoulders shaking, heart pounding, I curled up into a ball and wept. My mind kept replaying his words, and I buried my face deeper into the pillow, breathing in the woody, earth scent of hobbit hole. Briefly calm, I took a deep breath. Did he truly think so little of me? How dare he? He had only just met me! Arrogant, presumptuous, pompous ass. He thinks because he is king, he just can sum up my potential in one glance. I'll show him.

I fell asleep easily, exhausted after crying my eyes out and dreaming of different ways I could prove myself. Or kill him. Either one works.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to Bilbo's soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. He entered quite timidly, moving cautiously to sit on the edge of the bed. He was silent for a moment, twisting and untwisting the sheets between his hands.

"I…I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I mean, I don't mean to be forward but…sound carries in this hole, and I….I just thought I would…" he trailed off, looking down at his hands, unsure of how to continue. I managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Bilbo. Really. I just…..it's I'm a great admirer of Thorin's. His fame is so legend, that his tales are told even where I come from. It can sometimes be harsh to discover that one's hero is not exactly how I envisioned" I murmured, wiping at my cheeks. To clarify, I was not upset because I expected him to fall in love with me on sight or some such nonsense. I was upset because I had been insulted by someone I admired greatly.

"Well, I feel partially responsible- since this occurred in my very hobbit hole, and I apologize for Thorin" Bilbo said sincerely, taking my hand gently. "And if it makes you feel any better I didn't agree to go on their quest- so neither of us need worry about them ever again." My heart sank. Oh no. Now that Bilbo had a friend, (me) did that lessen his need for adventure? Had I completely changed the story?

"No….nononoono what time is it?" I cried, leaping out of bed. Bilbo frowned, confused.

"Nearly dawn. Why?" he asked. I grabbed him and shook his shoulders.

"You don't understand Bilbo. You have to be on that quest. You….you just have to. It'll uh- be good for you. Trust me, I have these powers- I see things. And one thing I know for certain is like it or not you were chosen by Gandalf for a reason, and for that matter so was I! So we are going Mr. Baggins, on an adventure. And you know what? It starts right now."

I really never thought I was going to be the one pulling Bilbo out the door to go on a life-threatening quest that will most likely end in certain death. Usually its everyone else pulling me out the door to go do things. _This is definitely a first,_ I thought as I tugged Bilbo out the door, one hand gripping the back of his corduroy blazer and the contract with both our signatures clenched in the other.

Panting and wheezing, with our packs jammed full of whatever useful stuff I had time to grab from around Bilbo's house, we jumped over hill and stone, clambering off to catch up with the company. Even with the pack, Bilbo was surprisingly agile, and once he had accepted that he was going on the quest, he held a childish eagerness which added to his speed. I however, was not as fit as I'd like to say I was. Let's face it I was way behind.

So when we finally reached the company, they thought only Bilbo was coming. That's how far behind I was.

"Wait! Wait! We are here! We are coming!" Bilbo shouted, almost running smack into Gloin's pony's butt.

"We, Master Baggins?" Dwalin wondered.

"Yes. Myself. And the honorable Lady Fiona" Bilbo replies, scanning the countryside worriedly. "I…that's odd. I could've sworn she was right behind me."

"Here I am! *gasp, wheeze* Right *pant* behind you" I staggered out of the bush, my pack threatening to overwhelm me.

Gandalf laughed loudly and turned to Fili and Kili. "Ah. There's our young prophetess. Lads, lend her a hand and a pony will you?" The brothers dismounted and, each leading a pony, approached Bilbo and I.

"Sooo glad you could join us, milady!" Kili murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. I rolled my eyes and snatched my hand back.

"Yes I'm delighted, yadhahaha" I muttered, turning away from them to face my pony. She was rust-coloured, with a shaggy little mane that hung down slightly into her eyes. As I held out her hand, she nuzzled into it. I stroked her nose, and smiled when I looked into her warm brown eyes. I loved all animals- but I always had a little-girl dream of having my own pony. Today it was coming true. Nevermind that I had no idea how to ride. I figured my girl would help me figure it out. After all how hard could it be?

"We must continue on!" Thorin shouted. "We are wasting daylight!" Without a word, Gandalf dismounted, grabbed me, and hoisted me up onto the pony. For an old man, he was surprisingly strong.

"Woah. Um Gandalf. I don't. I mean- I don't ride, where I come from. I mean- I don't know how to ride" I muttered, blushing.

"Don't worry lass! We'll help ya!" came the voices of various dwarves. Dwalin winked at me.  
"We'll be right behind you" he said reassuringly and nodded at me to ride up with Thorin at the head. "You'll feel more comfortable that way. Nothing can happen to ya if we've got eyes on ya from behind. Besides. No safer place that up front with Thorin."

I groaned inwardly. _Great. Just great. No safer place my ass. Maybe physically. But sure as hell not emotionally._ Timidly, I nudged the russet pony forward. She responded immediately, trotting up to keep pace with Thorin's pony, with whom she was obviously very familiar, as she gave him a lick on the cheek. Unfortunately, that jolted me way too close to Thorin for comfort.

"Um. Sorry. I think my pony likes yours" I giggled to myself. Thorin's face remained solemn, though his mouth twitched beneath his beard.

"Her name is Celeste" he said quietly. "It means heavenly. As you fell from the heavens, it seemed appropriate to pair you with her." Shocked, I looked anywhere but at him.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful" I said softly, glancing at him whilst trying to keep focus on riding.

"You are welcome. Though it is difficult for me, I admit that I may have overreacted the night before…."

"You think?" I interrupted with a pained smile and a forced laugh. Thorin looked at me in amazement. I assumed he was not accustomed to being interrupted. I thought I caught a glimpse of tenderness in his eyes.

"I apologize for my actions. My passion for my quest tends to blind me, and I felt that you were-

"A threat to that, no I get it" I said quietly. "Let me reassure you though that I am not. I know that it is difficult for you to trust others, and I understand why, but I am not an elf. I will not desert you when you need me." Thorin's eyes bored into mine, and I felt as if he could see through to my very soul. The connection was broken when our horses once again nuzzled each other, and our legs were crushed together. "Ahhh celeste!"I giggled, wincing slightly. "Will you two get a stable!"

"Thror!" Thorin laughed, truly laughed. Heartily and loud and long- and my heart skipped a beat. "We are quite transfixed by these ladies aren't we?" he reached down and patted Thror's neck. I blushed so hard I almost fell off Celeste. She snorted, as if she were laughing, as I got back into position. As I fell back behind Thorin, Dwalin rode up beside me.

"See! Look at ya! You're a natural!" Dwalin exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Did you not see that? I almost fell off" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Some equestrian I am."

"Ah but you were talking to Thorin, that's very different, aye?" Dwalin said mischievously. "You're often distracted when he's around, eh?"

"I….I…." I stammered. "I don't know what you are talking about.

"Sure ya don't lass. Sure ya don't. All I'll say is I haven't seen Thorin this happy since before his grandfather's gold sickness." He paused, building suspense. "And that, Lass, is no small feat."

"Aye!" Fili called. "And we'd be privileged indeed to have such a lovely aunt!" I rolled my eyes.

"You two are insufferable!" I exclaimed. Aside to Dwalin, I whispered (only half joking): "How do you deal with them?" Dwalin smirked and pulled out a small bottle of what I assumed to be ale.

"For them?" I asked.

"For me!" Dwalin muttered.


End file.
